


in the sky after the season passed

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Musim-musim yang telah lama hilang kembali dan silih berganti, namun tidak dengan bayang-bayang si pemuda salju, yang akan tetap abadi, seperti eksistensinya dahulu ...[sekuel "The Tale of Eternal Winter"]
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	in the sky after the season passed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> . . .
> 
> a/n: fanfik ini adalah sekuel dari The Tale of Eternal Winter (bersetting setelah musim dingin abadi berakhir), jadi diharapkan kalian sudah membaca fanfik yang satu itu hehe // Teru-centric.
> 
> Ah, btw, judul fanfik ini diambil dari translation salah satu lagu THE ORAL CIGARETTES berjudul "Toorisugita Kisetsu no Sora de". Untuk song recommendation kali ini, aku bakal drop lagu "When We Were Us" by SUPER JUNIOR-K.R.Y dan fyi aja, untuk beberapa part di fanfik ini, aku terinspirasi dari liriknya hehe. (Special thanks untuk kakak onlenku, Kicong alias Koshun, yang udah merekomendasikan lagu ini wkwkwk).

Ia benci ucapan _selamat tinggal_ yang lirih terucap dari bibir Hiroki.

Ia tak sanggup untuk mendengarnya.

Perpisahan memang sesuatu yang tak dapat terelak. Teruki tahu betul akan hal itu.

Namun, ia tak sanggup jika perpisahannya dengan Hiroki _harus_ seperti ini. Semenyakitkan ini. Mereka baru sekejap bertemu setelah terpisahkan seabad lamanya … setidaknya, berikan saja mereka waktu … sedikit lagi …

Apakah takdir mereka yang tergurat dalam hidup memang seperti ini? Sedemikian kejamnya?

Teruki menggapai tangan Hiroki yang menyentuh wajahnya, berusaha menggenggam sang kekasih di saat terakhir ini. Tetapi, tak ada wujudan jemari yang dapat ia sentuh. Terlambat sudah.

Musim dingin abadi telah berakhir dan Hiroki _pergi_ bersamanya.

Terik mentari pagi yang menyinari mulai menguapkan embun di ujung daun dan mencairkan salju di rerumput, namun tak akan bisa mengeringkan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Teruki.

Setitik demi setitik airmata jatuh ke tanah berumput, seraya dengan angin musim semi hangat yang berhembus menerpa surai sang raja.

.

* * *

_._

_On the spot of the blue season_

_where the warm breeze was blowing_

_I’m left alone_

_._

* * *

.

Dalam memorinya, Teruki barulah ingat bahwa ternyata, di bagian utara kerajaannya—tepatnya di pinggiran hutan, terdapat padang luas yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. Selama ini mereka tertimbun di bawah salju tebal yang abadi dan kini karena musim dingin telah berakhir, mereka mulai tumbuh dan memekarkan kelopaknya yang cantik.

Dalam memorinya, Teruki _ingat betul_ bahwa hal yang paling disukai Hiroki tatkala musim semi tiba ialah berjalan-jalan di padang bunga, seperti ini.

Ia ingat dari masa lampaunya.

Semuanya.

Teruki mengingatnya dengan terlalu baik. Sampai membuat dadanya sesak karena memori (yang _seharusnya_ indah) itu.

Padang bunga yang luas. Semerbak wewanginya di musim semi. Lalu, ada dirinya dan Hiroki diantara itu.

Teruki ingat bagaimana senyuman gembira Hiroki di hari itu, bagaimana binar cerah di bola matanya, dan tawa jahilnya saat menyelipkan kelopak bunga di telinganya. Hawa semi yang cerah, namun sedikit terasa dingin juga, sama seperti sekarang.

Kini memoar menjadi hal yang menyakitkan bagi Teruki. Lebih sakit dibanding luka-luka bekas pertempuran yang menganga di tubuhnya.

.

* * *

.

Tatkala musim dingin yang membawa derita berakhir, keadaan kerajaan berangsur membaik dan berubah. Walaupun rasanya aneh juga bagi mereka yang sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya dalam musim dingin, termasuk Teruki.

Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan namun pasti, kerajaan besar yang berada di ambang kehancuran kembali bangkit di bawah pimpinan sang raja muda.

Hal yang hancur bolehlah diperbaiki agar kembali seperti semula, namun tidak dengan hati Teruki.

Fragmen hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur, remuk menjadi keping-kepingan tak berarti seperti bongkahan es. Dan Teruki tak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya.

.

* * *

.

Selama ini ia mencoba melupa … menyingkirkan bayang masa lalunya yang selalu menghantui … mengubur rapat memori-memori itu …

Teruki mencoba … namun tak bisa.

Bayangan dari lelaki yang ia cintai akan selalu mengikutinya.

.

* * *

.

Malam ini, festival musim panas kerajaan diadakan lagi setelah seabad lamanya. Rakyat berkumpul di alun-alun kota, berpesta pora di malam yang terasa hangat di bawah rembulan yang bersinar terang. Berdansa, bernyanyi, dan minum hingga larut.

Diantara riuh rendah yang menyenangkan itu, ada Teruki yang termenung sendirian di balkoninya. Ia tidak tergerak untuk menghadiri festival musim panas, dengan dalih ia merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat.

Nyatanya tidak.

Teruki sengaja tak pergi karena tak ingin disiksa lebih dalam oleh kenangannya.

(Dan karena hampir semua tempat mengingatkannya pada Hiroki.)

.

* * *

. 

Daun-daun berguguran, menumpuk dan memenuhi sudut jalanan serta atap-atap rumah. Tak terasa waktu yang dilalui secepat ini. Seperti membalik lembaran-lembaran buku dengan cepat, lalu sampai di bab berikutnya dalam sekejap.

 _Waktu dapat menyembuhkan luka_ , begitu kata sang penasehat pada sang raja.

Maka dari Teruki (mencoba) percaya. Ia biarkan semua berlalu, ia biarkan waktu berjalan dengan harap akan memori itu akan terlupa.

Sembari menatap hampa pada guguran daun kering yang terbang dibawa angin sore, Teruki berharap kenangannya terbawa pergi bersamanya.

.

* * *

.

_Entah mengapa, tanpa ada pertanda apa pun, badai salju turun dan mengamuk di luar sana. Temperatur juga mendadak langsung turun hingga ke titik terendah, bahkan nyala perapian yang ada di seberang ruangan tak bisa membuat hangat tubuhnya._

_Teruki tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri akan badai salju yang terasa aneh ini, hingga sebuah tarikan di ujung lengan mantelnya membuat ia tersentak dan menoleh._

_“Dingin …”_

_Satu kata singkat terucap dari belah bibir yang turut menghembuskan uap._

_Teruki menutup kerai jendela, lalu beralih pada sosok lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya—ia tengah menggosok kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, sampai Teruki bisa mendengar suara gesekannya. Lelaki bersurai gondrong itu terkekeh melihatnya._

_“Apa ada yang lucu, Teruki?”_

_“Tidak kok …”_

_Teruki lalu meraih tangan kanan Hiroki yang terasa dingin. Menggenggamnya erat, seakan tak akan pernah melepaskannya. “Bagaimana sekarang?” ia bertanya._

_“Apanya yang bagaimana?” Hiroki balik bertanya. Wajahnya agak memerah karena udara beku yang merayap di sepanjang ruangan._

_“Masih dingin? Tanganmu …”_

_“Tentu saja, bodoh,” sahut Hiroki. “Kau kira tanganmu ini apa—oi …”_

_“Kalau sekarang?”_

_Teruki bertanya sekali lagi, tepat di telinga Hiroki sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, menarik lelaki mungil itu tenggelam dalam dekapannya—yang semoga saja dapat membuat ia merasa lebih hangat._

_Hiroki terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum tergelak kecil dan membalas pelukan Teruki. “Terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya,” bisiknya, sebelum menarik Teruki—untuk membaringkan diri di ranjang yang sedari tadi mereka duduki._

_Tak masalah bila malam ini terasa membeku sekalipun. Bagi Teruki, asal Hiroki tetap ada di sisinya, ia tak masalah…_

Ia terbangun karena dingin yang menusuk. Cuaca di luar sana sedang tak baik, hujan es turun dan mengamuk. Beberapa serpih es bahkan menggores kaca jendela kamarnya, menimbulkan bunyi berisik secara konstan.

Ranjang besar yang ia tiduri terasa dingin. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya …

Tak ada sesiapapun disana untuk menemaninya di malam yang dingin ini.

.

* * *

.

Lalu, siklus yang sama berulang.

Musim dingin berakhir, lalu kembali lagi ke musim semi. Kemudian musim panas dan musim gugur. Berulang. Terus menerus.

Dan akan selalu seperti itu sepanjang tahun-tahun yang akan dilewati di masa mendatang.

Teruki pula masih terjebak dalam lembaran memorinya. Hanya berputar-putar dalam lembaran lama …

Karena ia masih belum bisa melepas bayangan Hiroki darinya.

.

* * *

.

Hujan pertama di musim panas turun.

Teruki selalu menyukai hujan musim panas. Kedatangannya menyejukkan, menyingkirkan panas dan debu di udara yang terik menyengat. Pula membuat tanah yang semula kering menjadi basah. Saat pergi, hujan musim panas itu meninggalkan aroma pekat di tanah yang dibasahi. Petrikor.

Hujan musim panas hanya datang sekejap, lalu tak turun lagi untuk waktu yang lama, namun jejaknya sulit untuk dihapuskan.

Seperti presensi Hiroki juga di kehidupannya kali ini.

Ia hanya datang ke kehidupannya untuk sesaat, sebelum pergi—menghilang darinya. Tetapi ia meninggalkan bekas dalam di hati Teruki.

(Mungkin untuk selamanya.)

.

* * *

.

Setelah sekian lamanya, setelah beberapa musim berlalu, Teruki memutuskan untuk pergi ke _tempat itu._

Guguran daun cokelat dan merah yang jatuh dari reranting pohon menyambut Teruki saat ia memasuki hutan utara dengan kudanya. Angin kencang yang mendadak berhembus membuat rambut panjangnya tertiup dan berantakan, berikut beberapa helai daun yang berjatuhan di kepalanya.

Teruki tergelak sendiri sembari menggeleng kuat-kuat, menyingkirkan helaian daun kering itu dari kepalanya. Ia menarik tali kekang kudanya saat menyadari destinasinya sudah di depan mata.

Danau di tengah hutan.

Teruki mengikat tali kudanya di pohon terdekat, sebelum perlahan membawa tungkainya mendekat pada danau yang permukaannya sedikit dipenuhi daun-daun kering itu. Teruki berjongkok di tepiannya, memperhatikan refleksi dirinya yang terpantul oleh riak air.

Sang raja tersenyum pilu saat mengingat-ingat, bahwa betapa banyaknya kenangan yang tercipta di tempat ini. Baik itu di kehidupan masa lalunya maupun yang sekarang.

Ini adalah tempat ia bertemu kembali dengan Hiroki, dua kali di kehidupan ini.

Ini adalah tempat ia berpisah dengan Hiroki, dua kali juga.

Bibir Teruki membisik harap pada angin sore yang tak berhenti berhembus,

“… aku harap kita bisa bertemu sekali lagi disini, Hiroki.”

.

* * *

.

“Salju pertama, eh …” Teruki bergumam sendiri dari balik jendela. Memperhatikan butir-butir putih kecil itu berjatuhan dari langit yang nampak pucat. Pikirannya mengawang hanya pada satu hal.

Bagi Teruki, presensi Hiroki akan selalu lekat dengan salju dan es di musim dingin. Tak peduli bahkan jika berpuluh tahun sudah terlewati, semenjak kutukan musim dingin abadi itu berakhir …

“Hiroki … kau ada disana, bukan?”

.

* * *

.

Bahkan setelah banyak musim yang terlewati pun, Teruki tak akan pernah bisa, sekali saja, untuk melupakan perasaan yang ia pendam di dalam dadanya.

Perasaannya pada Hiroki akan tetap sama.

.

* * *

.

Tatkala ia merasakan gundah, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke tempat itu.

Duduk di tepian danau, memperhatikan refleksinya, dengan benak yang berterbangan kembali ke memoar masa lalu yang ia simpan.

Teruki memperhatikan refleksi dirinya dengan tatapan pilu.

Payah, bahkan ia masih belum bisa berhenti berharap?

.

* * *

.

Sesekali, ia memimpikan sosoknya.

Pemuda salju yang hidup abadi dengan rambut putih dan kulit pucat. Sebuah pedang yang tersarung di pinggangnya. Ia memiliki kekuatan salju dan es, dapat mengendalikan kedua elemen itu dengan sesuka hatinya.

Ia adalah Hiroki.

Hiroki yang ia kenal dengan baik. Hiroki yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Hiroki yang sangat ia cintai.

Dalam mimpinya, Teruki akan selalu mencoba untuk meraih pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangannya, namun Hiroki akan menghilang di balik angin bersalju yang berhembus kencang.

Mimpinya akan selalu berakhir seperti itu.

.

* * *

.

Langkah kakinya yang tertatih di atas tanah bersalju tebal meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang akan segera terhapus. Uap terhembus dari belah bibirnya sembari ia menghembuskan napas dalam. Jarak pandangnya sudah terbatas karena salju lebat yang turun dan kini Teruki juga merasakan penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan terasa percuma, karena dingin tetap saja menusuk tulangnya.

Ia menggigil. Teruki merasa ia seolah dibekukan dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya. 

Namun, itu tak menghentikan langkah sang raja untuk menembus dinginnya hutan utara. Dengan tungkai yang bergetar, Teruki memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan, perlahan namun pasti.

Tangannya terentang, menggapai sesuatu yang fana di depan sana.

_Sedikit lagi …_

_Tunggu aku …_

Lalu mendadak saja kakinya terasa seperti kehilangan tempat untuk menapak. Dunianya menggelap. Dan Teruki tak bisa merasai tubuhnya. Dingin mematikan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya.

Mungkin … ia memang perlu beristirahat.

Ya, untuk _sejenak_ saja …

. . .

.

* * *

.

. . .

“Oi, Teruki.”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Teruki mengerang dalam tidurnya. Sang raja tersentak saat mendadak merasakan dingin yang menyengat di pipinya, membuat ia langsung membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

“Ini,” tangan Teruki menyentuh pipinya. Ada bekas salju tersisa disana, “salju?”

“Akhirnya kau bangun juga.”

Teruki mengenali suara itu, dengan sangat—tidak, _terlalu baik_ malah. Suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar, membangkitkan perasaan rindu yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Perlahan Teruki mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok yang melemparkan salju ke pipinya tadi.

Manik cokelat hangat berserobok dengan abu-abu.

Di hadapan Teruki, ialah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut seputih salju. Mengenakan jubah keabuan gelap, sebuah pedang yang tersarung tersampir di pinggangnya. Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan Teruki, sambil bertelanjang kaki di atas hamparan salju, seolah tak merasakan dingin sama sekali.

Ia adalah Hiroki.

Awalnya Teruki mengira ini adalah mimpinya yang lain. Selama ini, Hiroki hanya muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi fananya. Ia hanya akan ada di hadapannya untuk sekejap, lalu menghilang saat Teruki ingin menyentuhnya.

“Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Teruki?”

Perkataan Hiroki dengan nada mengejek memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Pemuda salju itu masih berjongkok di hadapan Teruki sembari memainkan hamparan salju di dekat kakinya, melukis-lukis abstrak dengan jarinya.

Tenggorokan Teruki seolah tercekat, namun ia tetap memanggil pemuda di hadapannya itu juga dengan suara bergetar, “Hiroki?”

“Hmm? Ya? Ada apa?”

“Apa itu … benar-benar kau, Hiroki?”

Hiroki tergelak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Teruki. “Tentu saja, dasar bodoh,” ucapnya, menatap lurus pada Teruki, “memangnya manusia berambut putih mana lagi yang kau kenal selain diriku?”

Meskipun suara dan presensi Hiroki sebegitu _nyatanya_ bagi Teruki—lihatlah, ia _ada_ di hadapannya sekarang, sedekat ini—namun … masih ada keraguan kecil dalam hatinya. Reflektif saja, ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh sang pemuda salju …

_Tidak._

Tinggal sejengkal lagi, ia menahan tangannya yang terentang. Ketakutan merasuki benak Teruki.

Bagaimana jika ini hanyalah mimpinya yang lain? Ia takut jika Hiroki menghilang saat ia hendak menyentuhnya. Ia takut jika mimpi ini akan berakhir, ia takut …

“Teruki.”

Panggilan itu menyentakkannya, disusul hangat yang mendadak terasa di telapak tangannya. Bola mata Teruki membulat saat melihat Hiroki menempelkan telapak tangan mereka berdua, sembari tersenyum lembut. Tangan Hiroki yang lebih kecil dibanding miliknya … sekalipun kulitnya pucat, namun ia terasa hangat.

Dan saat jari jemari Hiroki menggenggam telapak tangannya, dada Teruki turut bergejolak dan dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat.

Nyata.

Ia nyata.

Hiroki yang ada di hadapannya ini nyata.

Teruki membalas genggaman tangan Hiroki—yang terkekeh saat merasakan genggam yang diberikan terasa begitu erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan dirinya sama sekali. Teruki perlahan bangkit saat Hiroki yang terlebih dahulu menariknya berdiri, berkata “Ayo!” dengan cengiran lebar.

Hiroki tak pergi dibawa angin musim dingin yang tenang berhembus.

Melainkan mengajak Teruki untuk pergi bersama.

Saat sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, Teruki sontak menarik Hiroki ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Hiroki, Teruki menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang membuatnya rindu itu. Mendekap erat-erat sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Sudah berapa lama Teruki menanti agar bisa memeluk Hiroki seperti ini?

“Hei, Teruki.” Sang pemuda salju mundur sejenak, namun tak melepaskan pelukan Teruki darinya. Hiroki membawa kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Teruki, berkata, “Aku disini. Kau tak akan kesepian lagi.”

Sebuah senyuman terekah di wajah Teruki. Ia meraih tangan Hiroki yang menyentuh wajahnya, mengangguk berkali-kali padanya.

“Ya.”

Salju mulai berjatuhan di atas kepala mereka. Hiroki dan Teruki mendongak bersamaan, menatap butir-butir putih kecil itu perlahan turun ke bumi. Sekali lagi, salju dan es akan menemani mereka berdua, dalam pusaran waktu ini.

**_._ **

_No matter how many times I go back in time  
I will hug you over and over_

**_END_ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kalau boleh jujur, aku sendiri agak ragu-ragu waktu nulis ini, karena takut feelsnya ga nyampe ke pembaca wkwk:( but well, aku cukup puas berhasil menyelesaikan fanfik ini setelah banyak perjuangan dan kopi terkuras HAHAHA. Ini bakal jadi fanfik terakhirku di tahun 2020 sih wkwkwk, cocoklah sebagai penutup tahun xD
> 
> Kalau ga keberatan, boleh kalian tinggalkan jejak ya!:) Hehe, thank you so much for reading! See you in next fic!


End file.
